goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Bonfire of the Manatees (Kasey M.D.)
Season 3, Episode 8: Bonfire of the Manatees Written by: Erika Kaestle Eric Kripke Directed by: Gloria Muzio Airdate: November 15, 2005 Production Code: 3P07 Episode Overall: 52 Zebra Factor: 9/15 Guest Stars: Hank Azaria Josh Ryan Evans Peter Gallagher Diagnosis: Hand pain after a manatee walrus bites his dad's hand Runtime: 43 minutes, 42 seconds (43:42) Previous Episode: Oops, My Mistake Next Episode: Diagnosis Thanksgiving Bonfire of the Manatees is the 8th episode of the 3rd season of Kasey M.D. that first aired on November 15, 2005. His dad Butler is taking his son Drew to SeaWorld until he met a manatee walrus at the water. Dick? You call this a manatee walrus? Yeah. Son, you are not allowed to bring manatee walruses while I'm in my hospital bed! It's just because I can see you watching dolphins. - Butler (in bed after getting his hand bitten) Recap His dad Butler and his son Drew are at SeaWorld watching dolphins doing back flips. His dad runs to a manatee walrus watching him, but when his son Drew runs to Butler, because he's so absolutely obsessed with a manatee walrus, but a manatee walrus bite's Butler's hand. This made Drew terrified and Butler has hand blood diagnosis, and his son calls everyone to the crowd that Butler has hand pain. Kasey tells Jerrod why a manatee walrus is in the hospital, so Janie complains about their whereabouts, and Drew tells Butler that "I can call him, Dick." so Butler is refused to tell Drew not to bring manatee walruses in the hospital. Janie and Gregory prepare for a meeting about why a manatee walrus bit the guy's hand and then draws a hypothesis on the right side of the walrus: wings. This made Carrey Chase go insane because Gregory drew wings on the whiteboard of the walrus, when Kasey stares at the whiteboard and erases the wings, and draws Butler's hand that he bit. Kasey tests that his dad has hand pain during a trip to SeaWorld at a blood drive, and Butler asks Roxanne about smelly fish and shrimp for lunch, but one of the others never had lunch. Drew runs to Butler holding a newspaper headline that says "WALRUS BITES MAN", but Butler said that this newspaper is illegal and Vanessa said that newspapers are illegal, and Butler asks Drew about why he is wasting your time with your absolute trash, and Drew walks sadly away and says "Sorry, Dad." in a current mood. Gregory now had popcorn shrimp for lunch too. Roxanne is now at Long John Silver's eating shrimp, but Gregory told her "I need to go pee on the toilet with my blowjob" and runs to the men's restroom. Roxanne overhears the news about why his son saw his dad's hand getting bitten by a manatee walrus, but Roxanne never heard of it before, until Gary, Jerrod, Spencer and Chase become waiters, telling Roxanne to pay the check, and was watching Kasey by the playplace. Drew puts his bandage on Butler's hand, telling Drew to never watch me getting bitten by a manatee walrus ever again. Kasey is watching Drew at a playplace in Long John Silver, and overhears the children about Butler's hand getting bitten by a manatee walrus, but the children never heard of it. Kasey is told that nobody else is watching. We cut to Gregory still urinating on the toilet with his own blowjob, and replies that the toilet never works if it clogs. At night, Kasey is reading a newspaper article seeing a picture of Butler's hand getting bitten by a manatee walrus during a trip to SeaWorld, until Janie rushes in and tells her that newspaper doesn't look too good, but Janie tells her that it's a new newspaper article about Dad's hand is put on a Band-Aid to keep it from getting bitten, and says "it is professionally offensive to read newspapers". At night when Long John Silver is closed, and Roxanne decides to order more shrimp for lunch, but the restaurant clerk tells Roxanne the restaurant is closed. Roxanne feels depressed and walks away outside, ending the episode. Zebra Factor *Often a sample of blood or joint fluid can help you doctor confirm a diagnosis, because Butler got his hand bitten by a manatee walrus during a trip to SeaWorld (when hand pain affects over 34 out of 600 people which his dad never got his hand bitten by a manatee walrus named Dick). Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael E. Rodgers *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder *Dr. Gregory Lane - Mike O'Malley *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh Special Guest Appearances *Butler - Hank Azaria *Drew - Ben Stiller *Doctor at a Blood Drive - Peter Gallagher Co-Starring *Restaurant Clerk at Long John Silver - Jack Riley *Kid at Playplace - Francesca Marie Smith *Kid at Playplace #2 - Kath Soucie *Kid at Playplace #3 - Nancy Cartwright *Kid at Playplace #4 - Courtland Mead Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Category:Kasey M.D. Season 3 Episodes Category:Kasey M.D. Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki